


[卡带]多与少

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 三十天活动文。





	[卡带]多与少

［卡带］多与少

 

 

难得的年假，他们选择在阳光充足的伊比利亚半岛渡过。

火车到达萨拉戈萨的时候，拉着行李箱的带土先往便利店里兜了一趟，说是要买点糖来补一补在火车上颠簸的那几个小时。卡卡西想想觉得也正常，便背着手慢悠悠地在后头跟着。

没想到在付款的时候出了点问题。带土和店员小姐就一种糖果的价格争执不下，直到两人站在柜台前进行了一系列对比之后方才尘埃落定。

“……哎，你说，怎么会有这么智障的系统，”直到两人走到公交车站，带土仍然显得有些愤愤不平，“同样的糖果，25克包装和100克包装扫出来居然是归到同一个商品下面去的，需要店员自己判断到底是哪种价格。”

“再说这个价格好像也不太对吧，25克的小包装标价是0.22欧元、100克的大包装标价却是1欧元，你说长此以往哪里还有人会愿意去买100克包装的呢？啊？厂商到底有没有去考虑过采取小包装所带来的多消耗的那部分包装材料以及随之而来的在生产和降解过程中对环境可能造成的污染？啊？……”

手舞足蹈的高大亚洲面孔在街道上未免显得有些过于抓眼球了。卡卡西伸出手，安抚性地在带土炸起的头毛上压了压，嘴里胡扯起来：“哎呀，这个多和少嘛……判断’多’和’少’的标准也不是唯一的哦，舍’多’而求’少’的事情人们也是会去做的哦……”

他明智地没有把那句“不，带土，我不觉得会有多少人为了那八欧分转而选择买四个小包装糖果，那太麻烦了”给说出来，因为他非常清楚，一旦他这么做了，带土又会开始一番新的、关于成本控制的长篇大论。

“真的？”带土的注意力果然被转移了，“‘多’不一定多，’少’也不一定少？这听起来太诡辩了。证明给我看。”

“好好好，”卡卡西说，“不过在这之前我们先去买点东西吃吧。坐了那么久的火车，几颗糖是填不饱肚子的吧？”

他在敷衍我，带土想，就仿佛我是个不知道三重肯定表否定的笨蛋一样。不过，下一秒，他的所有感官就被那象征着资本主义社会的油炸食品的香味所完全地捕捉了，这点小小的娇嗔也就随之被忘于脑后。

 

 

住进预定好的民宿之后，带土已经等不及要打开他们路上买的快餐外卖大快朵颐了。但洗好手出来的卡卡西叫住了他。

“带土，你是否认为，对于处于同样的理化状态下的、同样组分的食物，吃掉它所花费的时间总可以被看成是一个对它的质量的单调递增函数？”

“……是的吧。”带土歪着头，眯着眼睛说。

“更详细地说，”卡卡西一面说着一面撕开了一包番茄酱，把它们相当具有技巧地全部挤出在白色的瓷盘表面，“你是否认为，吃掉这包番茄酱所用的时间，总会比吃掉比它’少’的番茄酱所用的时间要来得’多’呢？”

“基本上……逻辑上来讲，应该是这样没错的吧。”带土说。

“那么，带土你吃完一整包番茄酱，大概需要用多长时间呢？”卡卡西笑眯眯地说。

“满打满算的话……大概最多是一分钟吧。”带土说。

“好！”卡卡西说，突然就以一种奇妙的姿势，把自己左手的整根中指全数埋进了那堆番茄酱里，再抽出来的时候便沾满了鲜红的番茄酱。

“吃吧，带土。”他笑着摇摇手，“我这手指上的可绝对比一整包番茄酱要’少’啊。”

这是作弊！带土愤愤地想。毕竟番茄酱的包装是软的，可以任带土揉捏。而卡卡西的手指是硬的，还相当修长，让他一嘴含不到头，最终只能选择抓着卡卡西的拇指和小指、嘴唇凑到指根用舌头慢慢照顾到每一条褶皱这样羞耻的姿势……简直、简直就好像是在那个，那个一样啊！

“你真是太不要脸了，卡卡西！”于是带土就这么说了。

“哦？我不要脸吗？对了，说到不要脸的话……”卡卡西在此期间已经用右手吃掉了一整个汉堡，此刻正用那只刚被舔干净的左手把另一个汉堡往带土的方向推了推，“一般而言，大家都会认为，衣服穿得越’少’，耻感越强的吧？”

“是这样没错。”带土一边狼吞虎咽一边回答。

“但我却不那么认为呢。”卡卡西说，“打个比方好了，让你只穿一条内裤在我面前走来走去，你觉得这个提议如何？”

“我觉得没什么，”带土说，“我甚至可以现在就这么做。”

“不急不急，”卡卡西说，“你先把饭吃完。”

于是带土便在吃完了这顿便饭之后把包装纸一团一丢，利落地把自己扒了个干净。

“是这样吗？卡卡西？”他一面说，一面真的站了起来在卡卡西面前走来走去，有意无意地展示着自己光裸矫健的双腿。他今天穿的是条经典款黑色子弹头，鼓鼓囊囊的分外显眼，在走到卡卡西正面的时候还故意做了好几个向前顶胯的动作。

“……”卡卡西说，“你好像很自在啊。”

“我浑身上下还有哪里没被你看光过？现在还多一条内裤，我有什么不好意思的。”带土说。

“哦……那这样呢？”卡卡西一边说，一边从不知道哪个地方掏出了一条小领带，迅速地套在带土的脖子上。他手上稍微用了点劲，让带土不得不弯下腰来，任凭他的手指上下翻飞，系出个漂亮的温莎结。

“这样，你觉得羞耻度如何？”他一边说，还一边拍了拍带土那富有弹性的胸肌。他按着带土的肩膀站起来，尔后手腕一转就把带土带到了客厅里的镜子前。

“你看看。”卡卡西说。

那条小领带和带土的身量比起来着实有些太小了：它大约是从哪个娇小的女高中生的校服上拆下来的。宽度先不提，长度方面……领结打好之后它的两端只垂到他如头下方一点，一动起来就会磨过那两块深色的皮肤。

“啧……”带土说，“这样也太奇怪了吧，好像我是什么奇怪俱乐部的服务生一样……”

“那再穿’多’一点呢？”卡卡西说着，给带土套上了围裙，又把他们刚刚用过的盘子塞到了他手里。

“什么？”带土说。

“洗盘子啊，”卡卡西一边说一边帮他系围裙带子，“你用完盘子都不洗的？”

“我不是说这个……”带土扭捏着，两条手臂都僵硬得不知道该怎么放才好，“你这围裙又是哪来的，该不是早就预计好的吧？”

“我哪能啊……”卡卡西伏在他肩后笑了出来，又在他屁股上拍了拍，“这不是你说只穿内裤和领带太奇怪了，我就帮你’多’穿一点呀。”

带土沉默地（僵着脸）拧开了水龙头。

事实上，他就连身体都是僵硬的。这倒不是因为围裙直接接触到皮肤所产生的触感太过奇怪的缘故。现在，在围裙和他的身体之间还有个银色的脑袋在彰显着存在感。在围裙下摆和他的双腿之间那头银发仿佛无处不在似地挠得他从脚到心都瘙痒了起来。

“你……你干什么……”他撑着流理台，弓着腰，困难地说。

“脚抬起来一下……嗯你问我在干什么？”声源贴着他大腿根，像是能化作小舌头探进黑色弹性布料一样湿湿软软，“当然是帮你穿’多’一点啊，让你别那么不自在。”

他一面说，一面抬起手，顺着带土的小腿轮廓向上摸去。事实上卡卡西并没有直接接触到带土的皮肤，他只是在慢慢地把那条丝袜给带土穿上罢了。只是丝袜太薄，牢牢地绷在带土的腿上，几乎完全失去了应有的隔离作用，才让卡卡西指尖的热度和触感显得那么真实。

均码的女用丝袜对带土这种身材的成年男性而言还是太小了一点。哗哗的水声里，他能听见卡卡西略带苦恼地啧了一声。他的手原本已经上滑到了带土大腿的中段，形成了一个几乎是把带土的双腿抱在怀里的姿势，却因为必须调整那薄薄的弹性织物而不得不重新握住带土的脚踝，向上慢慢地拉着袜子，好让它能盖住更多的皮肤。被卡卡西放开的人造纤维回弹到带土的腿上，发出轻微的啪啪声。

“唔……唔、唔……”带土抓紧了台子的边缘。卡卡西一只手已经插在了他两条大腿之间所构成的那个小缝隙里，另一只手则环在他大腿的后侧，正一点一点地慢慢把丝袜拉过他黑色的三角内裤。

丝袜腰上的松紧带卡在了他的腰上。

“怎么样？”卡卡西说，“现在你穿的比起单单一条内裤可真是不’少’了，干嘛还这么紧张呀？”

他一面说，一面像是在检查丝袜是否穿的妥帖一样，又伸手去摸带土因为姿势的缘故向上撅起的屁股——丝袜的裆线就紧紧地绷在他结实的肌肉上。在围裙与日光所共同分割出的阴影里，带土那被深褐色丝袜所覆盖的腿显出了一种十分具有异域风情的暗色调。袜子的质量相当不错，即使是被拉大形变到了这样的地步，表面仍然呈现着一种温润的闪光。卡卡西收回了放在带土屁股上的手，一手握住他大腿根，另一只手则划过会音，顺势继续检查前方是否穿得妥贴。

“哇啊——！”

带土脚下一滑，终于摔倒了。

卡卡西从他围裙底下露出满是笑容的半张脸：“现在，你是不是也有点想舍’多’而求’少’啦？”

 

－完－


End file.
